List of Krasnovy characters
Krasnovy is a Russian serial drama that aired on Channel One Russia from 15 September 2007 to 19 December 2015. The series revolved around the Krasnovs, a wealthy family residing in Moscow, Russia. Season one of Krasnovy begins with wealthy heiress Natasha Krasnova (Anastasia Sokolova) unhappy to discover her billionaire father Alexander Krasnov (Vladimir Stavsky) engaged to marry Anya Krasnova-Harutyunyan (Anush Petrosyan), an employee at his company Krasnov Industries. When Alexander decides to promote Anya to the position he had previously promised Natasha, Natasha leaves the company to join forces with her high school boyfriend and her father's main business rival Nikolai Shumin (Vladislav Ponomarenko) of Shumin Company. Meanwhile Nora (Anne Tsitsikian), Anya's niece from Armenia, arrives in Moscow and threatens to reveal the secrets of Anya's dark past. Overview Main portrays Natasha Krasnova.]] portrays Anya Krasnova-Harutyunyan.]] portrays Peter Krasnov.]] portrays Dima Krasnov.]] portrays Alexander Krasnov.]] portrays Irina Krasnova.]] Natasha Krasnova Main article: Natasha Krasnova. Natalya Alexandrovna "Natasha" Krasnova (Russian: Наталья Александровна "Наташа" Краснова; born 13 July 1984), portrayed by Anastasia Sokolova, is the third child of Alexander Krasnov and Irina Krasnova. Manipulative, intelligent, and beautiful, Natasha is the heiress to Krasnov Industries and her father's preferred successor. Anya Krasnova-Harutyunyan Main article: Anya Krasnova-Harutyunyan. Anahit "Anya" Krasnova-Harutyunyan (Russian: Анаит "Аня" Краснова-Арутюнян, Armenian: Անահիտ Կրասնովա-Հարությունյան; born 6 March 1972), portrayed by Anush Petrosyan, is the second wife of Alexander Krasnov. An emigrant from Yerevan, Armenia, Anya arrives in Moscow after fleeing from a dark past. Unlike the Krasnov family, Anya is compassionate and thoughtful, yet a bit naïve. She functions as the voice of reason within the family, and disagrees with the family's aggressive business practices. Peter Krasnov Main article: Peter Krasnov. Peter Alexandrovich Krasnov (Russian: Петр Александрович Краснов; born 18 December 1982), portrayed by Boris Pskov, is the second child and elder son of Alexander Krasnov and Irina Krasnova. While Peter is still intelligent and charismatic, he views himself as an environmental activist and pacifist, coming into great conflict with his father over their differing management styles. Unlike his younger sister, Peter gets along great with his new stepmother Anya, and they are both seen as voices of reason within the family. Dima Krasnov Main article: Dima Krasnov. Dmitry Alexandrovich "Dima" Krasnov (Russian: Дмитрий Александрович "Дима" Краснов; born 1 September 1985), portrayed by Alexey Nikolovsky, is the fourth and youngest child of Alexander Krasnov and Irina Krasnova. Rebellious and slightly troubled, Dima is the black sheep of the family who shies away from the cutthroat family business. Farid Fayzulin Main article: Farid Fayzulin. Farid Fayzulin (Russian: Фарид Файзулин; born 30 May 1977), portrayed by Eldar Bilyaletdinov, is the personal chauffeur of the Krasnov family. Introduced as the secret lover of Natasha Krasnova, Farid grows to have deep feelings for Natasha that are not reciprocated. Nevertheless, he is devoted to the family and serves them faithfully. Nikolai Shumin Main article: Nikolai Shumin. Nikolai Igorevich Shumin (Russian: Николай Игоревич Шумин; born 9 February 1982), portrayed by Vladislav Ponomarenko, is the CEO of rival company Shumin Company. The son of Alexander's nemesis Igor Shumin, Nikolai takes over the family business after Igor was sent to prison prior to the beginning of the series. While he initially appears friendly, helpful, and compassionate, Nikolai is in fact quite manipulative, intelligent, and cunning like the Krasnov family themselves. Nora Darbinyan Main article: Nora Darbinyan. Nora Darbinyan (Russian: Нора Дарбинян, Armenian: Նորա Դարբինյան; born 18 January 1988), portrayed by Anne Tsitsikian, is the niece of Anya. Nora arrives in Moscow in the series premiere, after tracking down her aunt's whereabouts following several years of searching for her. The daughter of Anya's sister Lusine and her abusive husband Shant, with Nora's arrival in Moscow she brings along the dark past Anya had been trying to hide from. Nora is inquisitive, naïve, and a bit childish, but eventually is accepted by the Krasnov family. Taras Main article: Taras. Taras (Russian: Тарас), portrayed by Artem Altynbekov, is the Kazakh butler and majordomo for the Krasnov family. Prior to beginning the position, Taras was a criminal and petty thief on the streets of Moscow, but was offered the chance at a better life by working for the Krasnov family. He is fiercely loyal, willing to do anything for the family he works for. Alexander Krasnov Main article: Alexander Krasnov. Alexander Vladislavovich Krasnov (Russian: Александр Владиславович Краснов; born 12 November 1950), portrayed by Vladimir Stavsky, is the patriarch of the Krasnov family. Raised as the only child of businessman Vladislav Krasnov, Alexander took over the family company Krasnov Industries following his father's retirement. Alexander is highly intelligent, manipulative, and cunning, expressing great knowledge over the world of business and how to always get your way. While it may not seem that way, he believes in protecting his family over everything else, and everything he does he does for them. Polina Shumina Main article: Polina Shumina. Polina Igorevna Shumina (Russian: Полина Игоревна Шумина; born 1 February 1984), portrayed by Ekaterina Andreyeva, is the sister of Nikolai Shumin and best friend of Natasha Krasnova. Polina shies away from the business world, instead focusing on her life as a fashion model and socialite. However, she still expresses her maturity, intelligence, and charisma on numerous occasions. Despite being Natasha's best friend, Polina still values family over anything else. Irina Krasnova Main article: Irina Krasnova. Irina Nikolayevna Krasnova (Russian: Ирина Николаевна Краснова; born 18 August 1951), portrayed by Paulina Shavinskaya, is the first wife of Alexander Krasnov. After giving birth to their four children, Irina and Alexander later split up and divorced while their kids were still young. She subsequently left the family and began a career as a self-help author and motivational speaker. Irina later returns to the family, hoping to claim what she believes is hers. Like her ex-husband, Irina is extremely intelligent, manipulative, and cunning, not afraid to use anyone to get what she wants. Sabina Abdulova Main article: Sabina Abdulova. Sabina Tarasovna Abdulova (Russian: Сабина Тарасовна Абдулова; Kazakh: Сабина Тарасқызы Абдулова; born 18 May 1984), portrayed by Vladislava Fyodorova, is the daughter of Taras. The same age as Natasha, Sabina spent her early childhood growing up in the Krasnov family mansion. However, following a series of conflicts with Natasha, she was sent away to live with her mother in Kazakhstan. Despite their rough relationship, Sabina and Natasha share many similarities; they are both intelligent, manipulative, and beautiful, however, Sabina lacks discipline and indulges in party girl antics. Her relationship with her father is fractured, feeling detached and abandoned by him. Katya Kholodova Krasnova Main article: Katya Kholodova Krasnova. Ekaterina "Katya" Kholodova Krasnova (Russian: Екатерина "Катя" Холодова Краснова; born 27 June 1984), portrayed by Anna Maripova, is the wife of Peter. Katya resurfaces in Peter's life after her non-profit submits a proposal to begin working with the Krasnov Foundation. During their relationship, Katya began nursing a drug and alcohol addiction which led to the downfall of their relationship. Katya is out of her element with the Krasnov family, coming from a middle-class family from a small town. She is innocent, sweet, and passionate, although continues to struggle with her party girl past. Sasha Chelomtsev Main article: Sasha Chelomtsev. Alexander Antonovich "Sasha" Chelomtsev (Russian: Александр Антонович "Саша" Челомцев; Belarusian: Аляксандр Антонавіч "Саша" Челомцев; born 14 November 1981), portrayed by Danil Shupov, is the Belarusian husband of Natasha. While initially presenting himself as the middle-class "Sasha Antonovich", he is later revealed to be the writer Alexander Chelomtsev, of the prominent Chelomtsev family. While marrying Natasha purely to prevent herself from falling victim to Nikolai's scheme, they later begin taking their relationship seriously. Sasha is vastly different from the rest of the Krasnov family, putting others before himself and being a compassionate person. Recurring Introduced in Season 1 Oleg Polyakov Oleg Polyakov (Russian: Олег Поляков), portrayed by Edvards Letovs, is one of the chief field engineers at Krasnov Industries. Although married to Elena Polyakova, he was having an affair with Anya prior to her wedding to Alexander Krasnov. Natasha attempts to ruin her father's marriage to Anya by revealing to him compromising pictures of Oleg and Anya, but Oleg is later killed on-the-job in an explosion. Elena later accuses Alexander of the murder, and the explosion is determined to have been caused by sabotage. Despite a sex tape between Oleg and Anya being leaked by Natasha, the Krasnov family is deemed innocent in Oleg's death due to his friend Ira Kereselidze's suicide note. Elena later confronts the Krasnov family at gunpoint, revealing that she was the one who had killed Oleg after discovering his affair with Anya. Elena Polyakova Elena Polyakova (Russian: Елена Полякова), portrayed by Natalya Belova, is the widow of Oleg. Recovering from a brain injury, Elena is distraught by the news of Oleg's death and blames Alexander for his murder. After Anya attempts to reconcile with Elena, Alexander accidentally hits her with his car. She survives the accident and is invited by Anya to continue her recovery at the Krasnov family mansion, also discovering that Elena is pregnant with Oleg's child. After moving in with the Krasnov family, Elena begins exhibiting more erratic behavior and Nora discovers that the she's been taking the wrong medication for her brain injury. Elena ultimately reveals that she had never had a brain injury, and was the one responsible for the explosion that killed Oleg. She plotted to kill Oleg after discovering his affair with Anya, and now planned to kill Alexander in front of her. While holding the family at gunpoint, Elena is subdued by Natasha and committed to a sanatorium through Alexander's connections. Ira Kereselidze Irakli "Ira" Kereselidze (Russian: Ираклий "Ира" Кереселидзе; Georgian: ირაკლი "ირა" კერესელიძე), portrayed by Nodiko Guramishvili, is a Georgian-Russian field engineer at Krasnov Industries and a close friend of Oleg. Following Oleg's death, Ira becomes suspicious of the Krasnov family, and takes Elena's side in accusing Alexander of Oleg's murder. At Oleg's wake, he drunkenly confronts Anya about her relationship with Oleg, to which Anya fires him publicly in order to diverge attention from the Krasnov family's problems. Ira is later found dead in his apartment of an apparent suicide; his suicide note admits guilt for Oleg's murder, thus clearing the Krasnov family of any involvement, although Peter begins to believe that the note was fabricated by Police Chief Evgeniy Verushchkov. Lusine Darbinyan Lusine Darbinyan (Russian: Люсин Дарбинян; Armenian: Լուսինե Դարբինյան), portrayed by Tamar Stepanyan, is the elder sister of Anya and mother of Nora. She was previously married to Nora's father Shant Darbinyan, who was extremely abusive to Lusine, Nora, and Anya; after gravely injuring Lusine, Anya shot and killed him. After Lusine and Anya steal money from the Armenian mafia, they planned on running away together to Moscow, but when Lusine didn't show up Anya left without her. For the next several years, Lusine frequently requested money from Anya despite not actually needing it. She discovers Anya's whereabouts in Moscow after Nora locates her in the series premiere. Alexander later brings Lusine to Moscow as a surprise for Nora and Anya, although she begins getting into conflict with her sister. When Shant, who is not actually dead, later shows up as well, it emerges that Lusine and Shant have been in cahoots to steal money from the Krasnov family and kill anyone who gets in their way. Nora reveals herself to be part of their plan as well, but is killed by Shant after attempting to save their hostages Natasha and Anya. After Anya gets through to her, Lusine shoots and kills Shant once and for all. Anya gives her several million dollars to run away with, and she never sees her again. Evgeniy Verushchkov Evgeniy Verushchkov (Russian: Евгений Верущков), portrayed by Boris Somovich, is the Moscow Chief of Police and a close associate of Alexander. Bribed by Alexander for many years, Evgeniy makes sure all of Alexander's illegal dealings go unnoticed by the police. After Ira commits suicide, Evgeniy produces a suicide note in which Ira admits guilt to Oleg's murder, thus clearing Alexander of the crime. Following this, Peter and Nikolai become suspicious of Evgeniy and seek to have him removed from his position. After Peter confronts him, Evgeniy reveals to Peter that he unknowingly killed a man several years prior due to a negligent inspection, and through his father's bribes he was able to cover up the man's death so Peter never found out or was tried, leaving Peter distraught. Evgeniy later accepts a $50 million bribe from Nikolai to retire and leave Moscow, never to return. He is replaced as Chief of Police by Nikolai's cousin Ruslana Primakova. Ruslana Primakova Ruslana Primakova (Russian: Руслана Примакова), portrayed by Tina Surkova, is the cousin of Nikolai Shumin and Polina Shumina who becomes Moscow Chief of Police after the resignation of Evgeniy Verushchkov. Nikolai has her appointed in the hope that she can be an associate to him like Verushchkov was to Alexander, but she rejects his requests and declares how she will be an honorable Chief of Police. Masha Masha (Russian: Маша), portrayed by Polina Danilova, is the new girlfriend of Farid. An interior decorator and former rival of Natasha, Masha and Farid begin dating after Natasha refuses to commit to Farid and continues pursuing a relationship with Nikolai. They later break up due to Farid's lingering feelings for Natasha. Borislav Urusov Borislav Urusov (Russian: Борислав Урусов), portrayed by Alexander Zykov, is the Chairman of the State Duma and a close associate of Alexander. Bribed by Alexander, he allows Alexander to influence legislation and even write his own legislation in order to better his situation. Borislav frequently cheats on his wife, sometimes with prostitutes, and has numerous sexual misconduct allegations against him. After Gevorg Manukyan reveals to Anya that he plans on exposing Borislav and Alexander's deals, she instead instructs him to break the story regarding his infidelity, and his wife files for divorce. Galina Urusova Galina Urusova (Russian: Галина Урусова), portrayed by Svetlana Ryzhova, is the former wife of Borislav. Galina gives advice to Anya on how to be married to a powerful man, inadvertently revealing the details of Borislav's multiple extramarital affairs. Anya later uses this information to prevent a story about Borislav and Alexander's shady deals from being exposed and his affairs are exposed instead, leading Galina to file for divorce. After he decides to run for office, Peter seeks advice from Galina, with whom he previously had a brief sexual relationship with as a teenager. After talking, they rekindle their relationship for one night, almost against Peter's will. Gevorg Manukyan Gevorg Manukyan (Russian: Геворг Манукян; Armenian: Գեւորգ Մանուկյան), portrayed by Vahe Mamikonyan, is a Russian-Armenian journalist and an old friend of Anya. Prior to exposing a story on Alexander's shady business deals with Borislav, Gevorg warns Anya and she prevents the story from running, instead instructing Gevorg to write about Borislav's extramarital affairs. Prior to leaving, Anya kisses him as a thank you. After informing Alexander of the situation and their brief kiss, Alexander tells Anya that Gevorg has been hired by Nikolai and she must remain as close to him as possible, although she refuses. In order to nullify the threat of Gevorg exposing an important story, Alexander finds him a job as an on-air news anchor in Rostov-on-Don. Ramil Fayzulin and Regina Fayzulina Ramil Fayzulin (Russian: Рамиль Файзулин) and Regina Fayzulina (Russian: Регина Файзулина), portrayed by Karim Yakhin and Gulnara Kleymyonova, respectively, are the parents of Farid. Natasha meets them after traveling to Tatarstan, discovering that they are under the impression that Farid is an executive at Krasnov Industries, not the family chauffeur. Later, Ramil falls gravely ill and Farid resigns from his position as chauffeur to be with his family in Tatarstan. It later emerges that Ramil's sickness comes from ground contamination in Tatarstan that was covered up by Krasnov Industries. Ramil eventually dies due to his illness, causing the Krasnov family to worry about their involvement in his death. Vladislav Krasnov Vladislav Krasnov (Russian: Владислав Краснов), portrayed by Egor Lukyanenko, is the father of Alexander and original patriarch of the Krasnov family. Vladislav and Alexander have a complicated relationship, with Vladislav being overly critical of Alexander and his management techniques; Vladislav's strong relationship with Alexander's ex-wife Irina also drives a wedge between them. After Natasha's sham wedding to Nikolai, Vladislav suffers a heart attack and dies. In his will, he leaves the bulk of his estate and the Krasnov family mansion to Irina, much to the chagrin of the Krasnov family. Igor Shumin Igor Shumin (Russian: Игорь Шумин), portrayed by Andrey Kruglov, is the father of Nikolai and Polina, the nemesis of Alexander, and the former CEO of Shumin Company. Prior to the beginning of the series, Igor's wife commits suicide and he is arrested on allegations of drug trafficking, leaving Nikolai as the new CEO. Igor later admits his despise for the Krasnov family, believing that Alexander had an affair with his wife and framed him for drug trafficking. Despite Alexander's plans to keep Igor in prison, he is released following Nikolai's manipulation. Upon returning to the real world, Igor struggles in going along with Nikolai's plan to marry Natasha, not wanting anything to do with the Krasnov family. After Polina turns on her brother, she arranges for Igor to be taken out of Nikolai's care. Shant Darbinyan Shant Darbinyan (Russian: Шант Дарбинян; Armenian: Շանթ Դարբինյան), also operating under the name Serj Zakaryan (Russian: Серж Закарян; Armenian: Սերժ Զաքարյանը), portrayed by Gor Avetisyan, is the father of Nora, husband of Lusine, and brother-in-law of Anya. Several years prior to the beginning of the series, Shant was seemingly killed by Anya following years of abuse towards Anya, Nora, and Lusine. Shant reemerges many years later in Moscow, disguising himself as a prospective Armenian business partner for Krasnov Industries named Serj Zakaryan. Shant is confirmed to have been working in cahoots with Lusine to swindle money from Anya, and now aspires to steal millions from the Krasnov family. Nora reveals herself to be part of their plan as well, but is killed by Shant after attempting to save their hostages Natasha and Anya. After Anya gets through to her, Lusine shoots and kills Shant once and for all. Introduced in Season 2 Svetlana Krasnova *